Hit, then run for you life!
by LoVe2ChEeR
Summary: Lizzie got her liscence that fateful day. What was supposed to be a fun night at the digital bean turned out to be horror filled night. The were going way past the speed limit, and they hit a little boy. To tell, or not to tell the police?
1. Default Chapter

*~I don't own Lizzie McGuire, and I don't own n e thing else mentioned in here. PS this story is gonna have a little bit of "I Know What You Did Last Summer" kinda jawn in it. K? Chow!*~  
  
Lizzie was so excited. Today she was going to get her license!(hopefully) She would be the first out of her three best friends. Miranda had her permit and so did Gordo, but they both had couple of months until they could even try to get their license.  
  
Her parents had agreed to get her a little old car for her to practice in, and for her to drive in also when she had her license. It was a 1993 Honda, but it worked just fine.  
  
Lizzie pulled into the parking lot. Mrs. McGuire hopped out of the other side of the car to see if Lizzie had parked strait. She had. Mrs. McGuire motioned for her to turn the engine off.  
  
Lizzie popped out of her new 'old' car. She was so nervous that she thought she might throw up but she still kept her calm. As they walked into the air- conditioned office, Lizzie spotted 3 other kids she thought might be her age. They had just gotten their license and now they were getting their pictures taken for their license picture. It must not be that hard. She tried to calm herself.  
  
"Lizzie McGuire" the little old woman called Lizzie and Jo up to fill out some paperwork.  
  
After they filled it out, a man came out of the back room and told Lizzie that he would be her examiner.  
  
Lizzie tried to sound confident as she told the instructor to put his seatbelt on (someone had told her that he added points for that) He laughed and scribbled something on his notepad.  
  
The rest of the test went smoothly (even parallel parking!) and Lizzie was confident that she passed. (but still nervous)  
  
"Well Miss McGuire, I am sure you will be happy to know that you've passed the test."  
  
Lizzie's chest heaved a sigh of relief and she collapsed onto the steering wheel.  
  
"Thank you sir!" Lizzie stammered.  
  
He laughed.  
  
Mrs. McGuire could tell from the look on Lizzie's face as she entered the room that she had passed.  
  
She jumped up to hug her first born child.  
  
"Oh Lizzie! This is so wonderful!" Mrs. McGuire was in tears.  
  
As Lizzie went to get her picture taken, Mrs. McGuire called about everyone she knew to tell them the good news.  
  
Lizzie was ecstatic as she saw her license for the first time, she now could drive.  
  
  
  
When Lizzie got home the first thing she did was call Miranda and Gordo on 3~ way.  
  
(Gordo) Hey Lizzie!  
  
(Lizzie) Hey guys!  
  
(Miranda) So I am guessing that you got you license?  
  
(Lizzie) Yea I did!!  
  
(Gordo) That's great!! So when are you gonna drive us around?  
  
(Lizzie) *laughs* I can take you guys to the digital bean right now If you wanna go.  
  
(Gordo and Miranda) Great!  
  
(Lizzie) Ok Ill pick you up in like 5 minutes.  
  
*click*  
  
Lizzie grabbed her keys and her cell phone and ran out the door.  
  
  
  
Ahhhh. It felt good to be on the road again. Alone. Lizzie was enjoying her new freedom. It was almost 8:00 p.m. when Lizzie picked them up. (she was 20 minutes late)  
  
"Where were you?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Oh I took the long way!"  
  
"Ill say!" the two girls laughed as she pulled into Gordo's long driveway.  
  
He met them halfway.  
  
He motioned for Lizzie to unlock the door.  
  
"Gosh Lizzie what took you so long?" Gordo had a real problem with punctuality.  
  
"Gordo, just get in the car." Miranda said pulling on is shirt to make him bend down.  
  
"Seatbelts everyone?" Lizzie said taking charge.  
  
Before anyone could even respond, she recklessly dug out of the driveway.  
  
"Gosh Lizzie at least wait until we are out of my driveway, I don't want my mom to not let me go!" Gordo said hanging on with dear life.  
  
Miranda seemed to be fine with Lizzie's driving.  
  
Gordo gave her a questioning look.  
  
"Oh, my cousin ShNique drives like this all the time, I've gotten used to it."  
  
"Put on some tunes, Lizzie" Miranda said/asked.  
  
Lizzie turned on her radio and pressed pre~set 3. She turned it up as high as it could go and took her hands off of the wheel and started dancing to the upbeat music.  
  
Gordo was the only one who was not dancing.  
  
"Lizzie! Slow down! You just got your license today!" Gordo yelled over the heart pounding music.  
  
"Oh stop acting like my mom!" Lizzie yelled even louder than Gordo did.  
  
"Just because I don't want to die so young, doesn't mean that I am acting like my mom. Learn some responsibility," Gordo thought.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, they arrived at the Digital Bean only to see a sign on the door. It Read:  
  
"We are sorry about the inconvenience, but last night the founder and owner of the Digital Bean, Luke Bean, died of a heart attack. The Digital Bean will be closed for 5 grieving days. Again, we are sorry for the inconvenience. If you want directions for the funeral, please contact Marie Bean at 231~555~7832"  
  
"Oh shoot!" Gordo said.  
  
"Guys don't forget I have my license and we can go anywhere we want to!" Lizzie said sneakily.  
  
They all thought about it for a little while then all at the same time said, "THE PARK!"  
  
A/N: you may wonder why they decided to go to the park, but you will know after you have read the first couple of chapters. Also, I don't know if Lizzie is the oldest of the three or not, but pretend that she is for the story. K? Please review! P.S. I know that Lizzie would never act so irresponsible, but I couldn't resist! 


	2. umChapter 2

I don't own Lizzie McGuire and  
  
They had finally arrived at the park after what seemed like an eternity to Gordo. Lizzie sped into the parking lot and pulled the keys out of the ignition. They could already see where the other teens had congregated. "The park" was not really a park with swings and stuff; it was more of a factory parking lot with a small pond where they dumped toxic waste. Lizzie saw Marie, and a couple of other girls they knew from school and went over to join then. Jason, a kid that was standing near Marie offered the trio some drinks (no it wasn't beer; they were too young to buy it) they took the drink, and went down to where Ethan Craft was standing skipping rocks in the murky water.  
  
"Hi Ethan, why aren't you with Kate?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"She couldn't come today" Ethan said continuing to skip rocks.  
  
They turned to lave seeing that Ethan wasn't about to "share his heart" with them.  
  
"So, now that we are here, is it as good as you thought it would be?" Gordo asked rhetorically.  
  
Lizzie and Miranda groaned inwardly at Gordo. .  
  
Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo had been to the park only once in their teen years because their parents said that 'bad things' happen there.  
  
Lizzie wasn't having much fun, and the thought of what would happen if their parents found them, was overpowering.  
  
"Guys, lets leave!" Lizzie was becoming frantic. It was a weird feeling, she almost ran to her car.  
  
"Chill! Lizzie I am having fun!" Miranda had started dancing with a cute boy and she didn't want to leave just yet.  
  
"If you want a ride then your ride is leaving right now!" Lizzie was starting to get annoyed with Miranda.  
  
"Ok.Ok..." Miranda groaned picking up her bags.  
  
When they were all in the car Gordo and Miranda asked Lizzie what her problem was.  
  
Lizzie was driving now. She cranked up the music so that she wouldn't have to hear Miranda's complaining.  
  
Miranda exaggerated her sigh, and turned to look out of the window.  
  
Lizzie was on a strait country road. No cars were in sight so she decided to see how fast her new little car could go.  
  
A/N: Please review (even if its flames.) I am open to changes so leave me some love y'all! 


End file.
